According to the World Health Organization, 121 million people worldwide suffer from depression, only 25% of whom have access to effective treatment.
The majority of patients are treated with medication, although about 60% of these patients are not helped by the medication. Approximately 29% of Americans suffer from anxiety at some point in their lives.
A further approximately 15% of patients suffering depression are helped with magnetic field and electroconvulsive therapy. A small percentage of people suffer from Seasonal Affective Disorder (SAD), and can be helped with light therapy.
Currently accepted medical treatments for depression include medication, psychotherapy, transcranial magnetic stimulation (TMS—therapy using magnetic fields); electroconvulsive therapy (ECT), and light treatment for SAD.
There is also scientific evidence to back up the use of alternative methods such as meditation and yoga, but there is no conclusive scientific evidence that proves any benefit from reflexology or acupuncture on such illnesses.
ECT and TMS are very expensive treatments, costing tens of thousands of dollars as an ambulatory care treatment using a technician and a doctor. Use of a light therapy device costs the patient US$100-400; it only helps 1-10% of the patient population; and it is only useful for seasonally affected patients.
In a patent search carried out by the Applicant in Google Patents, and other patent databases, no patent publication has been found that intends to solve depression and anxiety problems.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a solution for the abovementioned problems, and other problems of the prior art.
The present invention will help people who have no access to an effective treatment, as well as patients who are not helped by currently existing medications and treatments.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent as the description proceeds.